nsoafandomcom-20200213-history
Konohagakure
is the hidden village of the Land of Fire. As the village of one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, Konohagakure has a Kage as its leader known as the Hokage, of which there have been seven in its history. Konoha resides deep within a forest at the base of a mountain known as the Hokage Monument, which has the faces of all those who have taken the office of Hokage engraved on it. While generally seen as the most powerful of the ninja villages, Konoha has enjoyed many years of relative peace and stability. The standard attire for Konoha shinobi consists of blue or black shirts which may or may not have swirl patterns on the shoulders, along with matching coloured pants over a green flak jacket which also has a red swirl on the back, and pockets on the chest area. They also tend to wrap bandages around their legs. Many Konohagakure ninja use Fire Release techniques. History Founding During the Warring States Period, ninja were organised into small mercenary clans that knew nothing but battle. The two strongest of these clans were the Senju Clan and the Uchiha Clan, who had warred against each other for their entire histories. Eventually, intending to end the countless bloodshed, Hashirama Senju used his position as leader of his clan to create a truce with the Uchiha clan. The Senju, the Uchiha, and their affiliated clans formed the first shinobi village: Konohagakure — a name invented by Madara himself. Hashirama used his Wood Release abilities to produce much of the village's infrastructure. This ability and his ideals were two of the reasons he was chosen to become the village's leader: the Hokage. Madara, however, feared that the Senju would oppress his clan and attempted to gather support to overthrow Hashirama. No Uchiha would help, forcing him to take on Hashirama by himself. Madara was ultimately defeated at what would be called the Valley of the End and he was believed to have died. As a result of the battle, Konoha came into possession of the Nine-Tails. To contain its enormous power, the village began its trend of sealing the beast within Uzumaki Clan, a clan that the Senju and thus the rest of Konoha had close ties with. At some point, Hashirama came to bind some of the other tailed beasts and gave them to the other newly formed ninja villages to promote peace and tranquility. However, this peace was short-lived. The First Three World Wars Konoha took part in the first three Shinobi World Wars. Hashirama died shortly after the village began to flourish, and the mantle of Hokage was passed onto his brother, Tobirama Senju, who became the Second Hokage. Tobirama died during the First Shinobi World War, killed by Kumogakure's Kinkaku Force, but he appointed Hiruzen Sarutobi as Third Hokage before his death. Years later, during the Second Shinobi World War, Hiruzen led Konoha's forces against Iwa and Sunagakure, using Amegakure as their battleground. Ame's leader, Hanzō, also fought Konoha a number of times, and during one of these battles gave Hiruzen's students - Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru - the title of Sannin. During the Third Shinobi World War, Konoha fought the ninja of Iwagakure across Kusagakure. Konoha was almost defeated, but Minato Namikaze and his team helped turn the war back in their favour with the destruction of Kannabi Bridge. Nine-Tails' Attack After the end of the Third Shinobi World War, Hiruzen chose Minato to replace him as Fourth Hokage. Soon after Minato took office, however, a masked man kidnapped the Nine-Tails' host and removed it from her body when the seal holding the tailed beast was the weakest since she was giving birth, which he then used to attack Konoha. Minato was able to defeat the man, but the Nine-Tails proved more difficult. Left with few options, Minato gave his life to seal the Nine-Tails into the body of his newborn son, Naruto Uzumaki. Many ninja died defending the village, and most survivors blamed Naruto for the Nine-Tails' actions. Hiruzen, Hokage again, outlawed all mention of the Nine-Tails so that future generations would not hate Naruto as their parents did. Rankings Regular Forces The regular forces (正規部隊, Seiki Butai) form the foundation of the village and its shinobi system. The majority of shinobi are a part of these forces and together, either individually or in teams, they perform the majority of the missions the village receives. They are also tasked with the various duties within the organisation, such as training and administrative duties. When an Academy student graduates, they usually become a part of these forces, assuming the rank of genin. Via various exams and tests, they can be promoted to higher ranks, first to chūnin and jōninafter that. Sometimes, when a shinobi is specialised in a very specific skill, they can assume the rank of tokubetsu jōnin, which is a rank between chūnin and jōnin. Exam Process: Village to Academy: http://www.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=163842702 Academy Class: http://www.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=163842970 Academy to Genin: again Part 2 is hosted in Naruto RPG Genin to Chunin: Chunin Exams hosted in the Chunin Exams Arena in NARUTO RPG. You need a three person team but you will be split up and fight 1v1 against others. Chunin to Jonin: Win Jonin Exams in a 1v1 and your name is added to a list, then at some point the Hokage will choose you as a Jonin. Exam Schedule: It will change from time to time but there will be an Academy Forms Checked - Monday and Wednesday Academy Classes - Tuesday and Thursday Genin Exams - Friday Shinobi Rules # A shinobi must wait 1 week to become a Genin. 1 1/2 weeks to become a Chunin and Jonin depends on just how good you are. # If a shinobi has failed an exam they must attend the one next week. # Up to 2 Jonin Sensei can host an exam and up to 12 Students may fight in a server. # Only half of the people attending an exam can pass in a Jonin exam but in a Chunin zero or all can pass. The Genin exam has no restrictions. # You can only have spectators if you are starting an exam with less than 10 people. # There must be no free ranking and all passers of exam must be messaged to the Hokage first. # Exams shouldn't be hosted at the same time, it's unrealistic and sometimes confusing. # Only 1 exam can be hosted a day. # Only Jonin Senseis and up can have an alt (alternative/other account) above the rank of Genin. Shinobi Ranks ______________________________________________ Academy Exam: Send http://www.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=163842702 form to the Hokage. Academy students (忍者学校生, Akademī-sei) make up the student body of the Academy, where they are trained and prepared for life as a shinobi. They are not an actual part of the shinobi force, as they are still in the process of mastering the very basics of the ninja lifestyle. However, they can be conscripted as part of the war potential in times of emergency. Requirement: # Love the village and hope to help preserve peace and prosperity. # Have a mind that will not yield, able to endure hard training and work. # Be healthy in mind and body Level 50 ______________________________________________ Genin After a Genin has taken an Academy Class http://www.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=163842970 then they can take a Genin Exam: http://www.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=163842931 Genin (下忍; Literally meaning "low ninja") are the lowest level of ninja and also the ones that display the most difference in power. When they become genin, ninja start to do their bit for their village's economy – being sent on missions that the village gets paid for. They are typically sent either on D-rank missions, which are almost entirely risk-free jobs of manual labour, or, rarely, on C-rank missions, which are a cut above that and begin to verge on real "ninja" work that have a very low possibility of risk to the ninja involved. Genin are put in four-man cells, consisting of three Genin and a Jounin sensei, in order to learn teamwork and experience true ninja life under the supervision and protection of an elite shinobi. The make-up of these teams is based on the individual skills of the Genin, so that there will remain a balance between the teams. Requirement: Level 125 ______________________________________________ Chūnin This is gained by partaking in the Chūnin Exams/Genin Brawl hosted by either a Jonin Sensei or Hokage. However, it is your qualities and aptitude shown that determine whether you become a Chunin. Chūnin (中忍; Literally meaning "Middle Ninja") are ninja who are qualified to guide other ninja and lead missions. Chūnin have reached a level of maturity and ability that primarily consists of leadership skills and tactical prowess. Genin who do not have the skills to become chūnin are weeded out in the chūnin exams. Chūnin are typically sent on C-rank or B-rank missions. Requirement: Level 250 ______________________________________________ Jōnin This is gained by partaking in the Jōnin Exams/Chūnin Brawl hosted by a Jonin Sensei I hosted in the Forest of Death - however the Hokage chooses you and just because you win doesn't mean you become a Jonin. Jōnin (上忍, Jōnin; Literally meaning "High Ninja") are generally highly-experienced shinobi with great individual skill who serve as military captains. They are often sent on A-rank missions, and experienced jōnin may even be sent on S-rank missions (which are considered to be the greatest difficulty). It is not unusual for jōnin to go on missions alone. Jōnin are generally able to use at least two types of elemental chakra, proficient genjutsu, and decent taijutsu skills. Requirement: Level 350 ______________________________________________ Rogue Missing-nin (抜け忍, nukenin, English TV: Rogue Ninja, Literally meaning: runaway shinobi) are ninja who abandon their village with no intention of returning. Missing-nin are criminals in effect, if not before their defection then certainly after abandoning their duties. As such, missing-nin are listed in their village's Bingo Book to be killed on-sight. Although some missing-nin may continue wearing their village's forehead protector, they no longer swear allegiance to their village; members of Akatsuki - all of them missing-nin - carve scratches across their forehead protectors to symbolize they have rejected their village. Leaving the village does not necessarily automatically make one a missing-nin. Tsunade withdraws from life as a ninja and departs from Konoha following the Second Shinobi World War, but she is at no time considered a missing-nin by the village. Jiraiya informs her, however, that if she aids Orochimaru- an enemy of Konoha - that her status will change and he will be forced to kill her. Requirement: Just ask to be one if you are in the Akatsuki ______________________________________________ Jōnin Sensei This is gained by messaging the EIGHTH, SuperJosh635 for permission. You must be a Jonin at least and have shown great character qualities. Jōnin Sensei (上忍 先生; Literally meaning "High Ninja Teacher") are Jōnin chosen by SuperJosh635 and Gabrielh16 to host exams and proctor lower ranks. They are in charge of the Shinobi Ranks in General. Requirement: Level 375 ______________________________________________ Ambassador Ambassadors will negotiate with other villages on the Leaf's behalf and we will be Chosen from Jonin Sensei - we only need 4. Requirement: Level 375 ______________________________________________ Sub Hokage Sub Hokage will be chosen out of Jonin Senseis - ask and you will never be given it. There will only be 4. Requirement: Level 400 ____________________________________________________________________ Shinobi Squads/Teams Although the higher-ranking members of the regular forces often perform missions alone, most are done in teams. The most basic team is the one a genin is placed in after graduation. This so-called three-man cell consists of three genin under the guidance of a jōnin commander. These teams are meant to give the new shinobi practical skills, while already being a productive member of the organisation. Usually, strong bonds are cultivated between the members of such a team, lasting their entire lives. Because of these bonds and the fact that working with one's long-time team-mates is usually more efficient, these teams often last even after all members have been promoted to Chūnin or higher. ____________________________________________________________________ Shinobi Academy Classifications Classifications and Stats - Coming Soon D - Rank | C - Rank | B - Rank | A - Rank | S - Rank | Classification Descriptions ______________________________________________ = E-Rank = E-rank (Eランク, Ī ranku) is one of the six classifications. It is followed by D-rank. It is used exclusively when classifying techniques intended for Academy Students. A number of E-rank techniques must be learned before ninja can graduate, and are only difficult in the sense that students may not have learned how to properly control their chakra. With time, E-rank techniques like the Body Replacement Technique become second nature for seasoned ninja. Examples: Bunshin no Jutsu, Kawarimi no Jutsu, Henge no Jutsu ______________________________________________ = D-Rank = D-rank (Dランク, Dī ranku) is one of the six classifications. It is preceded by E-rank and followed byC-rank. It is typically used when classifying techniques intended for ninja of the genin level. D-rank techniques are often one of the first techniques a ninja will learn after leaving the Academy. Examples: Kage Shuriken no Jutsu, Juujin Bunshin, Shunshin no Jutsu, Narakumi no Jutsu There are also D-rank missions, the lowest classification a mission can receive. These missions are usually assigned to genin. _____________________________________________ = C-Rank = C-rank (Cランク, Shī ranku) is one of the six classifications. It is preceded by D-rank and followed byB-rank. It is typically used when classifying techniques intended for ninja of the chūnin level. C-rank techniques are often one of the first techniques a ninja will learn that require some amount of training. Examples: Kuchiyose no Jutsu, Nikudan Sensha, Shintenshin no Jutsu, Shishi Rendan There are also C-rank missions. These missions are usually assigned to chūnin, or in some cases, genin. ______________________________________________ = B-Rank = B-rank (Bランク, Bī ranku) is one of the six classifications. It is preceded by C-rank and followed byA-rank. It is typically used when classifying techniques intended for ninja of the jōnin or chūnin level. B-rank techniques are typically useful and can be learned relatively easily with enough time, such as the Shadow Clone Technique. Examples: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Omote Renge, Sensatsu Suishou There are also B-rank missions. These missions are usually assigned to jōnin or chūnin. ______________________________________________ = A-Rank = A-rank (Aランク, Ē ranku) is one of the six classifications. It is preceded by B-rank and followed by S-rank. It is typically used when classifying techniques intended for ninja of the Kage and jōnin levels. A-rank techniques are often very useful, but need extensive training before they can be mastered. Some A-rank techniques also pose a risk to the user, resulting in their classification as kinjutsu. Examples: Chidori, Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Juin Jutsu, Gogyou Kaiin ______________________________________________ = S-Rank = S-rank (Sランク, Esu ranku) is one of the six classifications. It is preceded by A-rank. It is typically used when classifying techniques intended for highly experienced jōnin and Kage-level shinobi. S-rank techniques are almost always unique to a single user, and as such are trademark abilities of that user. Examples: Edo Tensei, Raikiri Missions can also be classified as S-rank, these are the highest paying and most dangerous type of mission a ninja can go on. These missions are exclusively assigned to highly skilled jōnin or large squads of ninja. Clans Within the village there are many powerful and well respected clans. Of these there are four clans which are regarded as noble clans. These are the: Aburame, Akimichi, Hyūga and Uchiha clans — the latter of which was regarded as the most powerful clan in the village, but, unknown to most, the most Curse of Hatred as well. Emergency Protocols Konoha has a protocol in case the village is ever under attack. * 1. Eliminate the enemy units. * 2. If phase 1 is not viable, evacuates every civilian to the nearest shelter hidden throughout the village. * 3. Use all of the forces in the village to eliminate the enemy with full force using home field advantage. References